


Strange Encounter

by rotaisho500



Series: Kagome's Life with Shinji [1]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:35:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29807805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rotaisho500/pseuds/rotaisho500
Summary: Inuyasha has hurt her for the very last time. She wasn't going to ever go back.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/ Oc
Series: Kagome's Life with Shinji [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2191071
Kudos: 1





	Strange Encounter

All Kagome could do is run. Inuyasha has hurt her for the very last time. She was leaving the Feudal Era and wasn't coming back again. Kagome fell to the ground as she had run into a wall that appeared from nowhere. Looking up, Kagome noticed that it was a male demon. Fear filled her slightly as she examined the male closely.

The demon had long auburn hair that was tied back with a green ribbon. He had slightly pointed ears and emerald green eyes. Looking further down, Kagome noticed that there was a beautiful auburn tail sticking out from behind the male.

'He kind of reminds me of someone." Kagome couldn't seem to put her finger on who it was. So instead, she resorted to asking.

"I'm sorry for running into you sir. If i may ask, who are you?" Kagome tried to read the demon's expression but the damn demon had it masked exatly like Sesshomaru.

An absentminded tear seemed to streak down the Miko's face as memories began to flood back to her from earlier.

"Why are you crying, miss? A beautiful woman such as yourself shouldn't have a reason to shed tears." The unknown demon asked as he wiped away Kagome's stray tear.

Shivers ran down Kagome's spine as she looked him in the eyes. There was something about this demon that seemed to draw her in. How was it happening though?

"My name is Shinji. I am the son of Reina and Shippo. Now that I have introduced myself. Who are you and how can I make you smile?"

Kagome broke out of her deep thoughts and attempted to smile at Shinji. It only ended with a pathetic fake smile that brought the demon to a frown.

"My name is Higurashi, Kagome. It's so nice to meet you Shinji. I am afraid that i do not know how you can help me. Much has happened recently, and my heart is spiritually damaged."

More tears began to fall down Kagome's face once more. Shinji studied her and decided he should pull the eighteen year old girl into a tight hug. Kagome froze at a sudden realization. Shinji's introduction replayed in her mind. She recognized Shinji so much because he was the son of Shippo. That must mean he came from the future. Shippo is just a kit in the Feudal era. Aside from that, Shinji was coming from the direction of the well.

While Kagome was thinking, Shinji began to talk to her once more.

" I have come bearing a message for you Kagome. Shippo wanted to let you know that things are not what they seem, and you will soon find out the full truth. He also told me not to let you go back to the future. You will miss a big part of your life."

Shock was all that Kagome could manage to feel at the moment.

"What full truth? Why can I not go back to my own home? I won't be missing anything if I go back."

Shinji watched Kagome closely as she seemed to be panicking now. The only thought passing through him was how to calm the miko down. Then, like magic, he remembered a lesson from his father. Shinji put his face in the space between Kagome's neck and face. Then he began to purr quietly. It was loud enough for only Kagome to hear as she began to calm down.

"Just be calm. You're okay Miss Kagome. There is no need to freak yourself out more than absolutely necessary. Take deep breaths in and out."

A wave of calm washed over the two as Shinji continued to purr. Unbeknownst to them, they were being watched by an overprotective half-demon who doesn't know the definition of loyalty. In a fit of rage, Inuyasha jumped from his hiding spot and swung his blade at Shinji.

"WIND SCAR"

Inuyasha didn't think anything of Kagome being in the arms of the demon he was trying to kill. Not until it was too late. However, Shinji had held Kagome tightly by the waste and jumped out of the way. His eyes flashed red when he faced the dog demon.

"I've heard of you dog. You seem to claim women who aren't yours, and then hurt them by running off to a dead priestess. Newsflash dog breath, you should be careful with who you decide to mess with. I have more bite than I do bark." Shinji snarled at Inuyasha.

Kagome just hid in the safety of Shinji's arms. She felt comfort as he seemed to keep his arms tightly around her. It felt as if nothing could ever hurt her again. All thoughts of Inuyasha had vanished as Kagome snuggled closer into Shinji's chest. The said fox demon purred quietly and kissed the top of his companion's head. This only served to bring more anger in Inuyasha. Shinji glared at the dog demon once more as he began to jump away with the girl in his arms. His last words fell on ignorant ears.

"Follow us, and it will be the last thing you ever do."

**Author's Note:**

> This was the revamped version of my story known as 'Strange Encounter', it is on Fanfiction.net. I have changed quite a bit, and may make a sequel in the future. Hopefully you all enjoyed the revamp, because I definitely did. Until next time! 
> 
> -Ro out!


End file.
